Various means for controlling the dispensation of rain falling on a roof currently exist. When the flow of rain is not properly controlled and directed, erosion of foundation structures may occur, lawn and garden features may be damaged, and rain may run down an exterior wall of the structure, which can damage the structure, perhaps causing leaks into the interior of the structure.
Present systems of gutters are easily clogged by leaves and other debris entering the gutter system, thereby reducing the flow of water, making the gutter less effective. A typical gutter cross-section shape is a rectangular trough design with 90 degree corners, or a designated K-type gutter. Present systems of gutters are difficult to install and are ineffective if they are installed at an incorrect pitch. The pitch of the gutter run is typically less than 1 degree, resulting in the run being nearly level. Over time, debris entering the gutter will collect and buildup in the corners, reducing the capability of the gutter to transport water and may cause the gutter or its supports to fail.
Present systems exist that may be placed over a gutter trough to block debris from entering the gutter system. Systems that block debris from entering the gutter are not very effective, still allowing some debris to enter the gutter, and still have to be cleaned from time to time. Cleaning them is a difficult, time-consuming process that can be dangerous. Cleaning such a debris blocking system requires spending long periods of time perched precariously on a roof or on top of a tall ladder or scaffold while exerting great muscular effort in an awkward position. In some cases, the entire gutter must be disassembled to be cleaned.
Some existing systems have a gap between the gutter and the debris blocking system to allow water to enter the gutter. These systems may only be effective when the momentum energy of the debris is sufficiently high for the trajectory of the debris to go over the gap between the gutter and the gutter-covering device. When the rainfall intensity, or mass flow, is not adequate to convey the debris with enough momentum, then the debris will fall into the gap, entering the gutter. When the rainfall intensity, or mass flow, is too high, the rain has sufficient momentum to continue its trajectory and to overcome the surface tension forces that would keep it flowing along the surface of the gutter-covering device. Thus, instead of entering the gutter, the rain falls beyond the gutter and may cause the same undesirable results as if there was no gutter. Other gutter covers merely trap the unwanted debris when the momentum energy of the debris is not sufficient to wash the debris over the edge, leading to the debris blocking system becoming clogged, impeding the flow of water.
It is desirable in some instances to have an easy to install gutter system that effectively blocks debris from entering the system, but is easy and efficient to clean if the gutter system becomes clogged. It is also desirable in some instances for a gutter system to have an increased accommodation for water flow, so that the gutter system will not overflow and cause water to run back up onto the roof or behind the gutter. It is desirable to have a gutter system be effective over a broad range of rainfall mass flow rates. It is desirable to have a gutter system that is self-cleaning. Such a gutter system would have improved durability and reliability over existing systems.